Let's Get Into All Kinds Of Trouble
by rachaelxmonstuh
Summary: Miles Hollingsworth III takes over Degrassi, along with his bestfriend Winston Chew. Will heart breaker Miles be changed by a lovely little Matlin. Or will a friendship be put to the test when they both fall in love with same person?
1. Chapter 1: New Faces

Let's Get Into All Kinds of Trouble

**AH, new Degrassi tonight! I'm super excited. Anyways, this story will be rated T for now, for language and possible sexual thoughts. The rating may be changed later! The story will change POV often. I will mostly switch between Maya and Miles. But there will be some Chewy and Tristan POV. I have decided to keep Zoe out of the story for now. She may come into play later, depending on what direction this story goes. Hope you guys enjoy reading!(: XOXOXOX**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, nor Eric Orborne.**

Chapter 1

It's been 9 months. 9 months since the love of my life had taken his life. As much as I had wished that it didn't happen, it did. I was forced to face reality. I was forced to face the death of Campbell Saunders, a loving son, brother, friend, and boyfriend. As much as I felt betrayed that he took his life, I still wonder why. He knew he had me. He knew he could talk to me about anything. I still blame myself however, why had I not noticed the signs? Him "accidently" falling off the catwalk, how happy he was when he came out of the hospital with a cast, and the cutting with the skates. I wish I had realized what was really going on. He wanted to go home. Why did he stay? Did he stay for me?

Tristan talking about fashion week, and how much he misses Tori snapped me back into reality. It's a new year, drama free. As we walked up the steps, I heard a loud commotion behind us. We turned around and saw 2 boys get out a limo dressed very formal. I look at Tristan who is gawking at the appearance of the taller boy. He had a smirk on his face as he brushed off his shoulders. I saw many girls beginning to point and decided it was best to grab Tristan and walk away.

"Hey! What was that for? I wanted to talk to him." Tristan pouted. Ever since Tori left, Tristan has been feeling very restricted with his friends. He knew I wasn't one to talk about fashion or anything like that, but yet, he didn't care. We've been a trio of best friends, and because of Tori leaving, that shouldn't change right?

"Sorry Tristan, but that guy is no good. He'd break your heart an in instant and you and I deserve a drama free year." I said demandingly.

"I guess you're right Maya, it's time to go to French, shall we?" he said, hooking his arm with mine.

I smiled and nodded; we quickly brushed through the hallways and reached the classroom. Madam had smiled; obviously glad we were in her class again. Madam and I had a very good relationship, and I still think she felt bad for me. I don't want to be known as the girlfriend of the guy who killed himself; I want to be known as Maya Matlin.

As I was caught up in my thoughts, I suddenly heard Tristan whisper,

"Oh my….MAYA!" I snapped back into reality and looked up as to what he could be talking about. Soon realizing that boy we saw earlier had walked into the classroom, late of course. Crap. The only seat open was the one next to me.

Madam pointed and motioned for him to sit next to me, and he smirked when he saw me roll my eyes. As he began his journey down the aisle, I felt Tristan's leg moving anxiously. Well, this will be interesting.

"Hello, allow me to introduce myself, I'm Miles, Miles Hollingsworth III." He said, looking at me like I was a piece of meat. I decided to ignore him; this boy has trouble written all over him. I was about to start my work, when Tristan spoke up.

"I'm Tristan, and this is my friend Maya. Sorry she's shy. She's still going through a hard time after what happened last year, you see.." as soon as I realized where this story was going I cut him off.

"TRISTAN!" I said glaring at him, trying to burn holes into his skin. He quickly stopped realizing he was wrong, as Miles began to talk again.

"Wait, what happened last year? " he said. God, could I ever escape. I got up and asked Madam if I could be excused. She was the tears forming in my eyes and nodded sympathetically. I think she had over heard my conversation with Tristan and Miles and knew why I was upset. As soon as I left the room, I heard Tristan yell my name. I walked faster to be certain he wasn't behind me and ended up at my locker. I sunk to the floor and began to cry. I cried and cried and cried. I never felt the presence of someone next to me. After probably 10 minutes of crying, I looked up and realized there was a boy next to me, looking at me like he just saw a ghost. Was I really that pale?

I began to get up and walk away when I felt him grab my elbow and motion for me to sit down, and for some reason I did. Why was he here? He doesn't know me; he doesn't know a damn thing about me.

"What're you doing here?" I asked the boy bitterly. Still upset that he invaded a private moment.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. Tristan seemed genuinely worried and I stopped him from following you. I couldn't let you leave by yourself, and I knew you were upset with him for a reason." Miles said, looking at me right in the eyes. His green eyes piercing with curiosity. I smiled; someone who didn't know anything about my past was worried about me, not even knowing why.

"Well, thank you. I'm sorry I was rude to you earlier. I was just being selfish, not even caring about your feelings." I said as I gave him an apologetic look. He looked back at me like I was crazy, and then stated,

"Oh my dear Little Miss Maya, It's not my feelings you should be worried about." He said with a wink. He got up as he began to head back to class, Leaving me here to try and replay what he had just said to me, what could he have possibly meant by that? I guess, I will find out sooner or later. I have this feeling in my stomach, almost like the time when I had first met Cam. But, hey, you know how that turned out for me the last time. I rolled my eyes as I flashed back to my relationship with Cam. The time I was the happiest, and the time he was the most depressed. I let my thoughts carry, as I got back and started to head back to class. What could a guy like Miles, possibly want with a girl like me?

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read this! I personally don't think Maya should jump into a relationship anytime soon, but we will see where Degrassi takes us. PLEASE REVIEW. I really would like to hear feedback, criticism, and suggestions! Yes, Chewy will also become a huge part of this story! Thank you everyone. If I get enough review to continue the story, I will begin to update every other day!**


	2. Chapter 2: Paris

**A/N: Tonight's episode was amazing! Also, the preview for next week nearly gave me a heart attack, but really helped me get inspired to write this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. Let's double it!**  
**8+ reviews for the next chapter.**  
**Thanks guys.**  
**xoxoxo**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, nor do I own Eric Osborne.**

Paris

I awoke the next morning with a huge smile on my face. Myself, along with 15 other students in my french class are studying abroad for 2 months in Paris. I still can't believe that with everything that happened in this past year, my parents are actually letting me go. These next two months are really going to be a time for Tristan and I to connect. I feel like I'm just his fall back friend, but this trip is about to change it all.  
After I shower and get dressed, the smell of bacon invaded my room. I quickly descended the stairs and saw my mom with a sad smile on her face. With me being the youngest, I knew this was a hard decision for my mom to make, but I'm glad she did.  
"Here honey, I made you some breakfast for your big day." my mother said, I could tell it took everything for her to muster that up. I got up and gave my mom a hug. She let out a deep sigh and hugged me back for the next two minutes, but I honestly didn't mind.  
"I'm going to miss you so much mom," I said, looking at her straight in the eyes. She looked at me and smiled sweetly.  
"I'm going to miss you so much, M. You better follow all the rules, especially curfew. Oh, and no boys." I looked at my mom and laughed. She actually thinks I'd find some cute European boy and fall in love and never come home.  
"I promise mom, I won't let you down." and with that being said, I went up to my room and grabbed my suitcase, wallet, phone, and passport. I went to put my bag in the trunk as Katie came to drive me to school.  
"Alright chicken little, be safe! Call me, text me, and email me! Don't forget about me when you're out there." Katie muttered while looking at me, completely jealous. When we got to school, I saw the bus and nearly jumped out of the car. Katie saw this and laughed.  
"Jeez Maya, you're 20 minutes early, the bus won't leave without you" I glare at her, but then break out into a smile. I'm going to miss this for the next two months.  
I hugged my sister goodbye and started to head towards the bus. Of course Tristan was already here however, this trip is all he has been talking about all summer. He runs up to me and engulfs me in a huge bear hug. We start screaming as Madam passes by us, smiling.  
"Glad you two are excited, now get on the bus and get comfortable! We have a long drive to the airport and there will be traffic." as she began to walk off, Tristan rolled his eyes and pulled me towards the bus. As soon as I get on the bus, my eyes lock with a pair of green ones. Well this would explain why Tristan was so happy. I thought he was excited because we were going to be in Paris for the next two months.  
"Bonjour, Little Miss Maya." Miles said. I rolled my eyes and followed Tristan, who of course sat across the aisle from Miles and his friend.  
"So Miles, who's you friend?" Tristan said motioning to the Asian boy sitting next to Miles.  
"I'm Winston, Winston Chew. I was forced on the trip by this idiot because of some cute girl or something" Winston said rolling his eyes. Tristan's eyes immediately flickered to mine, as mine flickered to Miles. Miles shot Winston a glare while his face turned bright red.  
"Oh, saucy, what's her name Miles?" Tristan said, looking around the bus excitedly to try and figure out who she is.  
"That my friend, will never be revealed," Miles said confidently. Winston began to laugh until he noticed Miles beginning to get irritated.  
"Hey Maya, can you switch seats with me, I want to sit with Tristan?He promised me I could be in his webcast and we plan on filming the trip!" Winston said, with hope mustered all over his face. I quickly glanced at Tristan who was eagerly nodding his head. I sighed and got up. Winston quickly shot me a 'thank you' smile. I sat down next to Miles looking out the window. However, the window reflected, and behind me I noticed a boy staring at me. Me, Maya Matlin, not the girl who's boyfriend killed himself. As far as I know, Miles knows nothing about that, and I pray he never will. I quickly turned to him to catch him staring at me. He instantly blushed and looked back down at his phone, pretending to read something important. Maybe this trip was a better idea then I thought. No no no Matlin, you cannot be thinking about this boy like that. He might end up killing himself too. The thoughts of Campbell began I invade my brain as tears formed in my eyes. Miles seemed to notice as he shifter uncomfortably in his seat.  
"I'm sorry if something I did offended you," Miles said lowly, picking at his nails. Wow, he really thought I was upset with him.  
"Miles, it's not you, I promise. I just really don't want to talk about it." I said shyly, looking up at Miles attempting to put on a happy face. He put his arm around my shoulders comfortingly, and strangely, I didn't mind. I felt Tristan's eyes burn holes into my face.

**3 hours later.**  
After being questioned by Tristan, he finally gave up when I told him nothing happened, that I just got upset over Cam. Once I mentioned Cam's name, Tristan got off my case. Now we were siting on he airplane, heading off to Paris. Winston and Tristan were sitting together, documenting the trip, as I was sitting next to Miles. Him and I were small talking, just getting to know each other. It turned out his dad was running for mayor next spring, and that Miles had transferred schools to be more connected with the community. I felt myself suddenly be attacked by exhaustion. I yawned and put in my earphones. My eyes slowly closed, as I drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

**Miles POV**

I was talking to Maya and loving every second of it. I was glad I decided to go on this lame trip to be around her all day for 2 whole months. However, after Chewy almost blew it for me earlier, I needed to be more careful around Maya. I don't want to freak her out , but I haven't felt this way about a girl in a long time. I was beginning to tell her about how Chewy and met while reading a magazine, when all of a sudden I felt her head on my shoulder. I looked down to see Maya sleeping peacefully. She was so cute, I can't even comprehend my own thoughts when I'm around her. After drowning in my thoughts for another 10 minutes, I slipped my arm around Maya, allowing us both to be comfortable. I heard someone gasp, but I didn't even bother to look at who it was. I was going to enjoy this moment, as I hope and pray this girl will understand who I really am. I slowly drifted off to sleep, holding a blonde, petite, smart, and beautiful girl.

**AND CLOSE CURTAINS. Just a quick filler chapter to gain interest. Next chapter will be a lot longer. It will start off with Miles's POV. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited! I was to try and double the amount of reviews, so 8+ and I will update soon. I already have next chapter planned out. Thanks for reading. **  
**xoxoxo.**


	3. Chapter 3: Venom

**A/N: THIS IS MY LAST UPDATE UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 14 REVIEWS. This was I know if I should continue this story! I need ideas guys! REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW.**

**Anyways, did you guys see the episode last night! INSANE. Ohmygosh. When Maya kissed Tristan I think I died a little bit inside. Also, next weeks episode! ugh! I do not ship Miles and Tristan. But I do ship Maya and Miles, strangely. I still think it's too soon for her to move on! Anyways, I hope you enjoy! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. 14 + for next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, nor Eric Osborne.**

_**Miles POV**_

I awoke to the sound of the pilot over the intercom telling us we all needed to be seated immediately and we must have our seat belts on.  
I looked at Madam and said,  
"Wow we're there already?" I took in the ghost white appearance, as she began to shake her head. She motioned for me to sit forward and I did. It was then it began. The plane began to jump out of control as the lights flickered on and off. This must be some kind of sick joke. Just then, Maya jolted up off my shoulder looking wide awake. Was she awake this whole time and just decided to pretend to sleep? The thought of that made me smile.  
"What's going on?" Maya asked in complete distress.  
"It's just some really bad turbulence, relax." Right as I said that, the plane jumped and luggage began to spill from the compartments above us. The seat belt light still flashing uncontrollably.  
"Just turbulence?" she retorted, completely having no idea what to do. She began to look around trying to decided what to do. I then felt fingers lace through mine. I looked at Maya only to see her eyes closed and mouthing something that looked like a prayer. Wait, Maya Matlin is holding my hand? I smiled at the thought, then quickly wiped the smile off my face. People might of thought I was crazy for smiling at a time like this. I look over at Winston who was filming the whole thing, as Tristan was squealing every bump, while constantly looking a Maya and I. Why does he care so much about what Maya and I are doing? Seriously. I made Chewy go sit with him for a reason. I mean really, like Chewy really wanted to be in a stupid webcast. I roll my eyes at the thought. Finally, the turbulence stopped and Maya let out a breath, along with everyone else on the plane.  
The pilot came over the intercom,  
"Sorry for the mishap everyone. It should be smooth for the remaining 10 minutes of your flight. Please put everything back in the over head compartment or below your seat as we prepare for landing." This seemed to snap Maya back into reality. She looked down at our intertwined fingers, blush creeping onto her face. She slowly releases her hand from mine, shooting me an apologetic look. I reach back over and grab her hand again, as a smile spread across her face. Man, I'm smoother than I thought. Tristan still glaring at us. Jeez, what does this boy want? Maybe he like Maya...or maybe he..he likes me? No way. Oh god. This is going to be a long 2 months.

_**30 minutes later**_

We were grabbing our baggage, my hand still holding onto Maya's as she occasionally bumped into me. After our near death appearance, Maya and I have been laughing non stop.  
"You should of seen your face!" she said, laughing hysterically. Oh this girl is going to be the death of me, I swear.  
"Says the girl who nearly broke my hand." I responded laughing. She glared at me, blush across her face.  
"There was nothing else to grab onto!" She tried. Oh Matlin, bad comeback.  
"What about now then?" I smirked. She looked at her feet and took her hand out of mine. She began to walk away, when I grabbed her hand and kissed it.  
"Matlin, I loved almost dying with you," I said with a slight chuckle. I brought her in for a hug. Amazing how a 10 hour flight can really change things.  
"I should probably go find Tristan.."she said, walking off. I watched her walk away, eyeing her petite figure the whole way. I felt a tap on my shoulder, knocking me out of my trance.  
"Dude, you and Tristan both have staring problems! So, how's it going with Matlin? I think Tristan is totally jealous of you. He kept asking me if Maya and I wanted to switch back, but I kept having to find excuses. 10 hours of excuses. You owe me." Chewy said in a matter of 10 seconds. I laughed as he became breathless. I owed him, I owed him a lot. I began phase 2 of my plan, as we grabbed our luggage and walked to the bus.

_**Maya's POV**_

I found Tristan on the bus. He looked up at me, then back out the window. I saw down next to him, hoping to find out what's wrong.  
"Hey Tristan..how was your flight with Winston?" I started cautiously.  
"How was your flight with Miles, you know, the one I saw first. The one I like. How could you Maya? I thought you were my friend." He said, anger growing with every word. I guess I didn't realize what I was doing and who it was effecting. I really do like Miles. In mid thought, I noticed Winston and Miles sitting across from us. Miles taking the aisle seat this time to be next to me. I smiled, but quickly wiped it off my face.  
"Tristan.." I began to whisper, "I haven't felt this way since Cam passed away and." I was suddenly cut off by Tristan.  
"TO BAD YOUR BOYFRIEND KILLED HIMSELF. Probably because of you Maya, you never even cared enough to notice he was depressed!" Tristan shouted, the whole bus got silent. Miles was looking at me like I was crazy, and Winston was looking at me with sympathy. I got up and went to the bathroom located at the back of the bus. I heard Madam scolding Tristan, along with some other people on the trip. I never heard a word escape Miles mouth. Great, now he thinks I'm crazy. I just wanted to be know. As Maya, Maya Matlin. Suddenly filled with rage, I punched the wall. Causing my knuckles to begin to bleed. I got out of the bathroom, grabbed my stuff from my seat by Tristan. His eyes looking at me filled with regret, but I can't forgive him after that. Miles looking at me, but just merely said, "Would you like to switch with Chewy?" I thought about it for a second, but realized Miles would probably start asking me questions. I didn't even respond, I just walked to  
them row of empty seats in the back.  
How could Tristan say that to me? He knows I still think Cam killed himself because of me. That I must of done something wrong. All of a sudden, I hear a loud thud and a bunch of screams. I look up to see Tristan with a bloody nose, Miles with bloody knuckles, Chewy trying to hold Miles, and Madam reading a magazine, pretending not to see what happened. I smiled and laughed at Madam, knowing she knew Tristan sure as hell deserved that. I'm pretty sure Tristan knew too.

_**Miles POV**_

_How could someone be so cold! Anger pulsing through my veins._ Tristan must seriously be hung up on me. After Maya had sat in the back by herself, I shot Tristan the dirtiest glare I could ever imagine. He looked at me with tears streaking down his face. Is he really trying to play the victim card?  
"Miles, Chewy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I was just upset." he said quietly. I felt Chewy shift uncomfortably in his seat.  
"You didn't mean it like that? How could you be so heartless? You're clearly hung up on me, and I don't swing that way. I have no problem with homosexuals at all. But the fact that you just so willingly hurt your best friend over a guy that's not into you, is completely selfish." I said, my blood boiling.  
"She gets all the guys I want. I wanted Campbell Saunders. He and I were meant to be! But she made him so depressed he killed himself! He could of been mine!"venom dripping from Tristan's voice. He is so jealous of Maya! I felt myself get up, and before I knew what I was doing, my fist came in contact with Tristan's nose. I heard a bunch of gasps, and looked up at Madam, who just looked down at her magazine. Everyone on this bus knew he deserved it. Everyone knew he was completely out of line.  
"I'm sorry Miles! Please don't be mad at me. I was just angry and jealous. You make Maya happy, and I can't take that away from her. I'll apologize later." he said so fast I barely caught it. I guess a punch to the face was all he needed to be snapped back into reality. The bus had stopped in front of our hotel, which seemed very upscale. I was first off the bus, I needed air. Madam was next who mouthed at me,  
"First and last time." I chuckled, at least I wasn't in trouble yet. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see a petite blonde with tears streaming down her face, the sight of this killed me.  
"Uhm..thanks I guess." she said, looking down. I lifted her chin up to meet her eyes.  
"It was my pleasure Miss Matlin." I said slyly, earning a small grin from Maya. She was about to say something when Tristan pulled her away. I watched the two carefully, making sure I didn't intervene. Once I figured they worked it out, I turned around to see Chewy chuckling.  
"What?" I glare at him.  
"Oh nothing, you just have it bad for Matlin." he smirked. I groaned.  
"I know, but I'm planning something special, care to help me?" Chewy was good with sweeping girls off their feet. Maya walked back over to me.  
"Is everything okay Matlin?" I smiled, wiping away her tears.  
"Yes, thank you, for everything." blush forming. She was so cute.  
"Really Matlin, when will you learn that I'd do anything for you?" Oh crap. Did I really just let that slip? It's too soon for comments like that. I began to mentally kick myself, when I felt Maya embrace me in a hug. I guess everything was okay, better than okay. She stood on her tippy toes and kissed my cheek, causing my to blush.  
"You know red really isn't your color." she said, smiling and laughing. God I love her laugh.  
"Oh but Maya, it is your color." I said back smoothly, causing her to turn red. I laughed as she playfully punched me in the arm.  
"So Maya, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" I asked, suddenly feeling nervous.  
"I would love to, Miles." she said, intertwining our fingers. I smile crept across my face as we entered the hotel lobby.

_**Tristan's POV**_

Oh lord, my nose hurts, but I deserved it. As much as I envy Maya for capturing the hearts of every guy I like, _Miles really seems to be into her._ I mean, look at my nose. I guess I  
really shouldn't stand in their way..my thoughts began to wonder. Chewy entered and I bit my lip. Chewy was _really nice, sweet, sarcastic, cute, and has a good sense of fashion._ Hm, maybe this is how it was supposed to end up. Maya with Miles, and myself with Chewy. I  
smiled at the thought. I learned that I was rooming with Chewy and Miles anyways. I just have damage control to do, but I think this could work. These next two months can change everything. My best friend can be happy, and so can I.  
"Hey Chewy, I'm sorry for what happened on the bus.." I said, trying to earn forgiveness.  
"It didn't involve me, just you have to be careful with people's feelings." he said with a small smile. Maybe I do really have a chance.  
"I know, Miles really likes her, doesn't he?"  
"You don't even know the half of it Tristan, he hasn't felt like this for a girl in a long time." Well, at least now I know I have no shot, but Chewy isn't pushing me away. Him and I grab our luggage and head to the elevator.  
"You know, bow-ties really work for you." I flirted. _Chewy turned bright red and muttered a thanks. So compliments from a male make him blush? Or was he embarrassed? I guess I'll find out soon, very soon._  
The elevator began to lift us up to our room and for the first time I felt completely at peace.

**A/N: THIS IS MY LAST UPDATE UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 14 REVIEWS. This was I know if I should continue this story! I need ideas guys! REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW.** **14+ guys! I'd really appreciate it. Next chapter is almost done and it's going to be really long, with some fluff! hehe. So please review, and please leave your ideas! c:**

**xoxoxoxo.**


	4. Chapter 4: Broken Promises

_** A/N: Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! I got over 14 which is amazing! I'm not going to update more than once a day, so 20+ reviews, and I'll write and post a chapter tomorrow! Thanks.**_

_**xoxox**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi; nor Eric Osborne.**_

**Maya's POV**

It was now 8pm and I was wondering when Miles was going to come pick me up. He told me to be ready by 7, so I grabbed my sundress, white wedges, straightened my hair, and put in my contacts. I had allowed one of my roommates to do my make up since her best friend was unable to make it due to last minute health issues. She seemed pretty lonely, maybe her I will get to know each other better. Anyways, I was sitting on my bed watching the clock tick away. So I decided to watch TV to pass the time. Before I knew it, it was 9 o'clock. Alli had come back to the room to see I was still her, fully dressed and ready to go.

"You're back already?" she asked me curiously. I rolled my eyes and buried my face in the pillow.

"He never came. I was so stupid, I actually thought he liked me!" I sobbed harder into the pillow. She came and sat next to me on the bed, trying to sooth me.

"I'm just going to go to sleep, thanks for helping me get ready Alli, I really appreciate you helping me."

"It was no problem, kiddo. Anytime." she said with a small smile. She got off my bed and exited the room, probably to get ice or something. I slowly began to doze off, and soon I was asleep, dreaming about what could have been.

**Alli's POV**

Alright Hollingsworth, where are you? I've had too many friends be stood up by dates, even I've been stood up, so I most definitely know how it felt. After observing Maya and Miles on the bus and airplane, I realized there had to be a good explanation for his absence. I went to Madam and asked her where Miles was.

"Why do you need Miles, Alli? It's late and there are no girls in the boys rooms after 8pm. You know that." She scolded.

"Oh no Madam, it's not like that at all. I need to return his debit card to him. He let me borrow it earlier when I misplaced my wallet in my room. So before I misplace his card, I would like to give it back." I said quickly, hoping my lie was somewhat believable. She nodded understandably.

"He's in room 9134, 16th floor." and with that she closed her door in my face. As I ventured up to his room, I began to think about what I was going to even say. When I reached his room, the door was open and I noticed most of the boys that were on this trip were in the room. I curiously look inside to see them sitting around playing some video game. I think it's the Xbox 460, or something like that. I barge in and unplug the gamming system. The room was filled with groans and 'what the hells' but I rolled my eyes, and turned to Miles.

"Miles, meet me in the hall, now." I said, my voice dripping with venom. I hate boys who think they can make a promise to a girl, and just breaking them like it meant nothing to him. I exited the room, leaving behind the 'ooooohs" and 'someone's in trouble'. Miles soon was out of the room closing the door behind him. He looked at me completely perplexed, not realizing why I was here.

"One word Hollingsworth, Maya." As soon as that name left my mouth he seemed to comprehend why I was here. He ran a hand through his hair, muttering an 'oh god.'

"Start explaining, now." I said. Not having any patience what so ever with the boy. He let out a deep sigh.

"Honestly, I was just so caught up with boys, I forgot I made dinner plans with Maya. I'm such an ass. Is she mad?" he said quietly, a look of disappointment on his face.

"I don't know, she didn't really say much, she just started crying and went to bed. " I said, anger still showing on my face. I don't care how bad he felt, he forgot about Maya, over a video game! Seriously?

"Wait.. she..she was crying?" he looked at me, pure regret in his eyes. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, she likes you idiot! She was looking forward to going out with you tonight, she thought you liked her, but all you did was disappoint her. Maya is a great girl, and if you forget about her over a video game, you don't deserve her." Venom still present in my voice. I saw Miles begin to pick at his nails, and I instantly began to feel bad. Maybe he did genuinely care about her.

"What's your room number?" he said suddenly, looking up to meet my eyes.

"She's sleeping, can it wait till the morning?"

"I don't want her going to bed upset. Never go to bed mad Alli, if there is anything in the life that I have learned, it is to never go to bed mad." desperation present in his voice. I sighed,

"Room 1056, 6th floor." once the words has escaped my mouth, he took of down the hall, not even looking back. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy at all. I wonder what he meant about never going to bed mad? What could of possibly happened to him?

**Miles's POV**

I began to walk fast after I left the elevator. I still can't believe I forgot about my date with Maya. How could I have been so stupid? I've never forgotten about a girl, and the one time I do, it's possibly the girl I care about the most. _'Woah, slow down there Miles, you barely know her.'_ Once I found her room, I knocked. No one answered the door, so I began to pound in it, after about my 30th pound and exhausted, tear streaked blonde opened the door. She saw it was I, and tried to close the door, but I pushed it open. _I can't have her mad at me, I just cant._ She ran to the bathroom and locked the door. I sighed,

"Maya, I'm not leaving until you open the door." I said, trying to coax her into opening the door.

"Why? So you can tell me you just asked me out as a joke? Am I just a joke to you Miles? Was I just a pity date for you to laugh about later? I actually though you liked me." she said, hurt behind every single word. I instantly felt pain in my chest when her words struck me. _Is that what she really thinks? _

"Maya Matlin, open this door right now." I said with any authority I could find. I heard some shuffling on the other side of the door. The door slowly creaked open. I pushed it open and pushed her against the bathroom sink. My arms at her sides, trapping her, and my forehead touching hers, yet her eyes refused to meet mine.

"Maya, look at me." I said, just hoping she would hear me out. She shifted around uncomfortably and finally looked at me. Her blue eyes were so clear, so gorgeous it took my breath away.

"Miles, I don't need an explanation. You don't owe me anything. I was so stupid to think you like me anyways. I mean look at me, I'm…" I cut her off by putting my lips on hers. It took her a second to process what was happening, but when she did she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back passionately. I _smirked_ into the kiss. _I'm kissing Maya Matlin. _I picked her up and set her onto the bathroom counter She smiled into the kiss, tightening her arms around my neck bringing me closer.

"AHEM!" we heard someone mutter. We both turn to see it's Alli, with a teasing smirk on her face.

"Well, glad to see you forgave him for forgetting about your date night because of Call Of Duty." She added.

Maya slapped my arm playfully and glared.

"YOU FORGOT BECAUSE OF A VIDEO GAME?!" she said, playfully yelling at me. I bring my lips back to hers to continue where we left off.

"Okay seriously guys, Madam is going to be doing room checks soon, and if she catches you in here, we are in deep trouble. So get out Hollingsworth." she said, a playful smile on his lips. However she is right, and I would not want to get my lovely little lady in trouble.

"I guess I better go. Meet me in the lobby tomorrow at 9, we'll go out to eat. I promise, no more video games. " she laughed after I said this and nodded. I kissed her cheek and walked out the door, leaving behind the two squealing girls. I laughed to myself. _What am I getting into?_ I headed back to my room and all the guys looked at me as if something was on my face. I looked in the mirror and realized I had a light shade of pink lipstick on me. I quickly wiped it away, and smirked at the boys. They all shrugged and continued with game except for Chewy. He got up to meet me with a confused look.

"I thought you liked Maya, why did you hook up with Alli?" he said, completely confused to the situation. I looked the boys behind us who weren't paying an ounce of attention to us.

"Oh, this isn't from Alli." I said, winking at Chewy. The confusion continued to play on his face until he realized what I meant.

"Dude! No way. What happened? You have sex hair and everything. After explaining after to Chewy, and him punching me for forgetting my dinner plans with Maya. He gave me a high five.

"Man, I've never had a kiss like that before. The passion behind it was so strong. There were definitely sparks. Oh, and Maya, well, she's probably the best kisser I have ever met. And no Chewy, we did not have sex." I added, knowing that's what his next question would have been. He rolled his eyes and slapped me. I'll be honest, I've had a couple one night stands, but Maya was not that girl. She really was something special. Someone I want to spend my families money on. I might actually survive public school because of her.

We heard a knock on the door and saw Madam had come to check up on us. Wow, good call Alli. She looked at me confused. She probably noticed my hair and tie both being out of place. After eyeing me suspiciously, she told the rest of the boys in our room to leave. After them all getting out, It was just Chewy, Tristan, and I.

"So Miles, do you want to go to breakfast with us tomorrow?" Tristan asked me. I'm glad him and I are on pretty good terms, or it could have been a long 2 months.

"I'm actually going to breakfast with Maya…" I trailed off, but Chewy spoke up.

"Oh, we can go with you guys." He said nonchalantly. I turned to glare at him, and before he could take it back it was too late.

"OH yay! I'm super excited! See you guys in the morning!" Tristan said, then covering his bed up with a curtain. I guess he wanted privacy. I turned my attention back to Chewy, and he knew he was in trouble. He mouthed "I'm sorry.." before I rolled my eyes and flipped him off. I knew he meant well, he just doesn't think before he speaks sometimes.

**Tristan's POV**

Great, breakfast with Maya and Miles! That's the perfect opportunity to get to know Chewy in a less intimate way. I knew Maya would be upset, but if I explain to her the situation. She'd understand, she wants me to be happy, just not with Miles. However, I needed to respect their possibly relationship and move on from what could of never been. I put up this curtain so the boys couldn't see my writing in my journal. They would for sure tear the room apart trying to find it. If they ever read it, my dark and haunting past would be exposed, along with my feeling towards Chewy. After writing in my diary for the night, I looked over ant noticed it was already 3 AM. Great, now I'm going to look like crap in the morning. I guess that doesn't matter too much. I don't want him to think I'm getting all dressy for a reason.

**The Next Morning**

My alarm went off a 6:30. Considering we all needed to shower and that I take the longest, I decided to go first. I quickly turned it off and got out of bed. I noticed both boys were still asleep. Thank god. I went to turn on the shower when I noticed Maya in the bathroom. I jumped.

"Gosh Maya, you nearly gave me a heart attack! Why are you in here, and how did you get in here?" I asked, my hand covering my heart.

"Oh, I'm just planning a little revenge on Miles for forgetting our date last night, a smile playing on her lips. Typical Matlin, always having to get revenge. I rolled my eyes, and laughed. She quickly shushed me.

"Can I watch?" I said, excitement showing on my face. She nodded and put her hand over my mouth. I guess I was talking loud. She tiptoed over to Miles's bed and started to write with sharpie on his arm. I rolled my eyes, how mature. I looked over to see what she was writing. _'Breakfast with Maya at 9. No video games.'_ Maya seriously would do something like this. After capping the marker up, she back up. She looked at me and smiled. She then got into a running position. _Oh no…. _Before I could say anything she was already running. She jumped right on top of Miles and pressed her lips against his. His eyes shot open quickly, and he soon realized what was going on. Maya continued to kiss him, coaxing him awake.

**Maya's POV**

Once I knew Miles was awake, I began to pull away, but all of a sudden I was thrown onto my back with Mile's above me. He looked at me, his eyes filled deep with intensity that I couldn't identify.

"Oh, you don't think I was going to let you get away with that did you?" he said, looking right into my eyes. I felt blush creep up onto my face, suddenly embarrassed by my actions.

"If you want me to go I…" I was cut off by a loud _'woah'._ We both look over at Chewy who is looking at us wide-eyed. I began to speak up.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure he was awake and wouldn't find another way to miss a date in less than 24 hours. I'm sorry if I woke you up." I said shyly. I didn't mean to wake everyone up, but before Chewy could even respond, Miles's lips were on mine. I completely disregarded the fact that he was shirtless until now. _Maybe that's why Chewy spoke up. _Oh well. His tongue began to trace my bottom lip and I moaned into the kiss. I heard a groan from across the room. I pulled away from Miles who rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Guys, that's seriously gross, not when I'm in the room." Chewy said, a playful scowl of disgust on his face. I knew he was only doing this to make Miles upset, and from what I could tell Miles was definitely not pleased.

"Then why don't you get out?" he shot back. That is no way to speak to your best friend. I flipped us back over so I was back on top of him. He looked at me confused, then I said,

"Now Miles, it's time to get up anyway. So I'm going to go get ready, and so do you. If you have any questions, refer to your arm." I giggled. I got up and began to walk to the door. I was suddenly pushed up against the door, and looking up at Miles.

"You don't think I'm just going to let you go like that, Maya?" he said, playfully glaring. I felt his warm skin against mine, his lips began to lower….

"MILES SERIOUSLY!" Chewy yelled. Miles growled and went and jumped on Chewy. I used this moment to sneak out quietly and run to the elevator. Breakfast will definitely be interesting.

**Miles's POV:**

As I tackled Chewy onto the bed, I noticed Maya had left. I'll see her later, so it's fine. I begin to wrestle with Chewy and he was just laughing. I still can't believe Maya woke me up like that. That had to have been the best morning of my life, until Chewy decided to ruin it. I guess it was rude to an extent. After finally getting off of Chewy he just smiled at me.

"Sorry dude, but my virgin eyes didn't need to see that." He joked and I just rolled my eyes. I playfully punched him in the arm and he yelped. I laughed.

"Hey, I didn't tell her to wake me up, especially like that." I grinned from ear to ear. Chewy seemed to take notice and softened up a bit.

"You've got it so bad for this girl, I mean you would have never.." Chewy was cut off by my phone beeping. I got up to see who could of possibly texted me. After I unlocked my phone, I saw a text from Maya.

_From Maya: By the way, you look really good with bed head (;_

After reading that text I responded with something flirtatious but also serious.

_Sent: Oh Matlin, you're going to regret doing that. ;)_

_ From Maya: Oh, I'm sorry if it upset you, I just thought I'd make sure you were awake._

_ Sent: Oh, don't worry about it. I loved it. Can you do that every morning?_

_ From Maya: In your dreams Hollingsworth. I'm waiting for you in the lobby._

I glanced up to see it was 8:59 and Chewy and Tristan were both ready to go. Shit. I quickly got up, splashed water on my face and got ready. Tristan, Chewy, and I headed towards the elevator, and I knew today was going to be a good day.

_**A/N: Thanks for reading. I added a lot of fluff in here. The rating next chapter will be M! So be aware of that. 20 + Reviews for a chapter update tomorrow. Thank guys! xoxo.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Revenge

**A/N: Thank you to all my amazing reviewers! You guys rock! I did have a reviewer say that Miles and Tristan seemed a bit ooc, but it's my story, and I will create new personalities to bring the story more to life. I will start drifting towards Miles's dark side in the upcoming chapters, so be looking out for that. Thanks again everyone. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, nor do I own Eric Osborne.**

**xoxoxo**

**Maya's POV**

Okay, I woke him up for a reason and he's still late. I smiled thinking back to this morning. I've never done anything like that. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me from behind and jumped.  
"Oh Matlin, if you think I'm going to let you get away with that stunt you pulled this morning, you're mistaking." Mile's whispered dangerously low in my ear. I bit my lip and tried to stop the blush from forming on my cheeks. I turned around in his arms so I could return the hug. He brought my chin up and planted a small kiss on my lips. I pouted, disappointed that the kiss didn't last longer. Miles seemed to take notice of this and laugh.  
"You know Maya, we should continue this morning tonight. Tristan and Chewy are going to some restaurant, we could have the room to ourselves." he said, hope streaming in his eyes. I looked at him a smirked,  
"We'll see what the day brings, you'll have to earn it." I said with a wink and walked away to talk to Tristan, leaving Miles's mouth agape and himself left speechless.  
"So Maya, that was a pretty bold move you made this morning.." Tristan said looking at me like  
I was crazy.  
"Well, at least I have his attention." I said with a smirk.  
"Oh honey, you have more than his attention. Trust me, he wouldn't shut up about you last night."  
I looked up, shocked by what I heard. Miles was truly amazing, and he took all my pain away. I'm starting  
to feel like myself again. I'm starting to feel normal. Ever since Tristan mentioned Cam in front of Miles, I've been worried, but Miles never brought it up.  
"Oh, and Maya..I like Chewy," Tristan said low. A look of astonishment spread across my face and before I could respond, Miles and Chewy came up to us. Miles put his arm around me and we walked in front of Tristan and Chewy who were complaining about this morning.  
"So Maya, what're we doing today?" Miles looked at me, hoping I would know. I decided to tease him a little bit. I stepped closer to him, and ran my hand down his chest.  
"Oh, you're doing all the planning. You still have to make up last night to me." My lips were inching closer to his and before the touched, I pulled away. He looked at me dangerously and tried to recompose himself.  
"What am I going to do with you, Matlin? You're really asking for trouble." Miles looked completely thrown off game. I loved every moment of it.  
"I don't ask for trouble, it just finds me." I said with a wink. He blinked a couple times and smiled at me. He grabbed my hand and led me down the street.

We had arrived at the restaurant for breakfast. I ordered a Nutella Crepe and a glass of milk. I was studying the restaurant while everyone else was ordering. Something seemed familiar about this place, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. I was snapped out of my trance when I felt someone rubbing against my leg. Sitting across the table from me was Tristan and Miles. I looked at Miles who was ordering, then at Tristan who was blushing. I figured it was him. I kicked him in the shin as hard as I could and laughed when he yelped. I shot a 'that's me you idiot' glare, while Chewy and Miles looked at Tristan confused.  
"So..." Chewy began, "Tristan, do you have any siblings?" I saw Tristan's eyes light up with excitement when he realized Chewy was starting a conversation with him. We were all listening and laughing along with stories about Owen when our food came. The table was quite while we all ate. An idea popped into my head, maybe Tristan's idea earlier wasn't all that bad. After Miles took a huge bite of his food, I took my foot, and slowly dragged it down his leg. Miles began to choke and Tristan patted him on his back.  
"Jeez Miles, don't take such big bites." I said playfully. He shot me a look that basically said 'you're gonna pay for that later.' I just laughed. Knowing how much my actions affected him was amazing. If I was ever like this with Cam, he'd think I was weird. I mean, I took my shirt off in front of him and still got no reaction. I sighed. I continued to eat my breakfast making small talk with the group. I continued my game of footsies with Miles, and he still hadn't recovered from earlier.  
**  
Later that night.**

I had spent an amazing day with Miles. He really did know how to make a girl feel like a princess. He didn't let me pay for anything. We were walking back up to the boys room when Miles pulled me aside.  
"I had a really great day with you Maya. You're really something special." he said, kissing my forehead. Being with Miles always kept me on my toes.  
"Goodnight Miles." I leaned up to kiss him. Knowing he was disappointed that I wasn't going back to the room with them. I, however, had a plan.  
I ran my plan by Alli who thought I was completely insane, but agreed to cover me of anything went wrong.

At 2AM, I snuck out of my room and headed towards the boys. I told a maid I got locked out looking for a vending machine, and she let me in. All the boys were sleeping, and Tristan was snoring loud. I need to fill him on that tomorrow. I tiptoed over to Miles's bed and climbed in. He was sound asleep, he looked like he was completely at peace. Sleeping shirtless again, I decided to tease him a little. I started kissing his neck, and slowly made my way down to his collarbone. I heard him moan in his sleep, so I decided to up the intensity a bit. I gently bit down on his collarbone and sucked a little bit. Definitely leaving a mark. Miles stirred in his sleep, so I continued to kiss and bite his neck. Miles finally awoke and realized what I was doing.  
"Maya, are you trying to rape me in my sleep?" He whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine. I rolled my eyes, even though he couldn't see.  
"No silly, I just wanted to thank you for a great day." I began to get out of his bed when a strong pair of arms stopped me.  
**  
Miles's POV**

This was the second time Maya was in my bed. I couldn't just let her leave like she did the last time.  
"Maya, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her, suddenly feeling nervous. She stayed silent for a really long time, and I was about to apologize, but she kissed me slowly.  
"Does that answer your question?" she said seductivly. Oh, this girl drives me crazy. I shifted my weight so Maya was under me. I lowered my lips onto hers. We had to be quiet because of my roommates, so I decided to have a little fun with that. I began to kiss down Maya's neck, she lowly moaned to where I could only hear. I brought my mouth back to hers. I coaxed her mouth open with my tongue as they began to fight for dominance, but I won. Maya was totally going to lose this fight. Suddenly Maya had flipped us back and she was on top. Our lips still together, I quietly moaned when she bit my lip. She began to kiss my neck and I knew this was an easy win, but she is always full of surprises. She bit down on my neck and grounded her hips against mine. Earning a loud moan from me. She knew she won. Suddenly I heard Tristan groan and Chewy say,  
"Dude, are you seriously masterbating right now?!" I heard Maya start laughing hysterically. Tristan got up and turned on the lights, crossing his arms.  
"What're we going to do with you two?" Chewy said exhausted.  
"Well, we would of never have woke you guys up if Maya wasn't such a little minx." earning me a smack on the arm from Maya and an eye roll from everyone else in the room.  
"Maya go back to your room." Tristan said, obviously irritated. I slipped my arms around Maya and said,  
"Guys, we promise to behave. Can my girlfriend just sleep in here tonight?" Chewy looked at me completely surprised and nodded, while Tristan just groaned and turned off the lights. I turned into my side and Maya dug her face into my chest. I was now I took in what she was wearing. She was wearing a spaghetti strap top, with spandex. God, she was so hot. I pulled her closer to me and kissed her forehead. She looked up at me and put her lips onto mine.  
"Guys seriously! Go to sleep or we will kick you both out!" Tristan said irritated. I let out a sad sigh and looked down at my beautiful girlfriend. I haven't been this happy in years. Within a matter of days, Maya completely changed my life.  
I kissed her one last final time and snuggle closer into her. Man, I could get used to this.  
**  
Maya's POV:**  
I awoke at 6AM and decided to go get breakfast for everybody. I looked at my boyfriend peacefully sleeping and slowly started to untangle myself out of his arms. Once successfully doing this. I left the room and went to mine to get changed. Alli was still asleep which means Madam didn't come for a late night check, perfect. I grabbed my wallet and phone and leave. I started to head down the street looking for any place that accepted a mastercard, and that had food to go. I came across a McDonalds, but decided against it. Were here to experience the culture, right? I found this little French place and ordered several things off the menu and asked for paper plates. This way, we can all just pick and take what we want and I can invite Alli down. She's seemed really lonely lately and I don't want her to feel left out. After grabbing breakfast it was a little bit after 8. I started to head back to the hotel. I started to think about my relationship with Miles. If I had gotten together with him back home, would I be acting the way I am? I feel like all this sexiness isn't me. I mean, I slept in his bed last night for crying out loud! He never pushed my boundaries though. I guess I should tone it down a bit. You don't want to seem either. I snapped out of my trance when I was in front of the boys room. I heard someone in the shower, but the room was silent. I took Miles's key that I borrowed this weekend out of my back pocket and unlocked the door. I walked in quietly noticing Miles is still sleeping. I decided to just let him sleep. Tristan was watching TV so I put the food on the table and waved him over. He gave me a nod as a thanks and a hug. Chewy had come out of the shower and was now also starting to grab food. We start to make plans for the day, and decide on the Eiffel Tower. I ask them if I should wake Miles up and Chewy shakes his head no.

"Just let him sleep, I don't think he wants to be woken up on a Saturday." I bit my lip and contemplated it. I decided to listen to his best friend and just let him sleep. We threw away our trash and start walking towards the Eiffel Tower. We took the elevator all the way up to the top.

"Wow, this is amaze-balls!" Tristan exclaimed, earning us weird looks from the people around us. Chewy and I just laughed. We both knew how careless Tristan could be. I looked around and noticed Alli was up here, all by herself. I took a deep breath and walked over to her. I couldn't imagine being here without Tristan, so I couldn't imagine what she is feeling. She catches me out of the corner of her eye and comes over to give me a hug.

"Would you like to go out to lunch with us Alli? We always heave room for one more!" I said happily. She gave me a grateful smile and nodded her head excitedly. Beginning to get hungry again, Tristan and Chewy come over to ask if we are ready to go to lunch. We both nod yes and head off to lunch.

**3 hours later**

So after lunch, we decided to go get some gelato before heading back up to the hotel. Once we reached the boys room, Alli says good bye and leaves to go do some studying. We roll our eyes. She's in Paris for crying out loud! We enter the room and I notice Miles glaring directly at me.

"Glad you three had a nice day without me. Especially you Maya, going boy hunting?" Miles said. I stare at him like was the craziest man on earth. Does he really think I'm that type of girl? Maybe things were moving to fast between him and I. I turn on my heels and exited the room. Tears spilling down my face. How could he be such an ass to me? I thought I was doing something good by letting him sleep.

**Miles's POV:**

"Thanks Chewy for letting me know you guys were leaving, or was this your plan to let Maya see there are better guys then me? Hm." I shot bitterly and him.

"Dude, honestly. We were all awake and you were the only one sleeping. We just thought you must have been exhausted because you slept through all the noise so we decided to let you sleep while we went out and walked around. You're acting the a green monster over nothing. You just let the girl you are head over heels about walk out because you can't get over yourself. Honestly." This was the first time Chewy has ever really talked back to me. Normally he just agrees with me and follows what I do. I guess he was right. But why wouldn't Maya at least wake me up? Maybe she just wanted space from you to be with her friends. Either way, she could of at least let me know where she was going to be. Even if it was just a check in text. She was being selfish. So I decided I was going to get a little bit of revenge.

**4 hours later:**

I had just finished getting dressed and boy do I look great. I got Tristan and Chewy to agree to go to a 13 + club with me. I really needed to get over this thing with Maya, if she wanted to have fun without me, I would do the same to her. I heard a knock on the door. I open it to see Maya standing there.

"Oh are you guys going somewhere?" she asked me, taking a step back.

"Yes, if you must ask, we are going to a club and are leaving now, so goodbye." I shut the door in her face and listened to her walk away crying. Yes, I was being a dick, but she totally deserved it. Once Tristan and Chewy were ready, we all got into the taxi and left for the club.

The club was packed with a million people. I looked around and saw a bar in the corner. I nodded towards the bar and the both nodded. We all brought our fake ideas so we could get drink. After 5 rounds of shots, I was pretty buzzed. The next thing I knew, this gorgeous girl named Zoe Rivas asked me to dance, and who was I to tell a pretty girl no? She leads me off to the dance floor. I look back to see Tristan and Chewy staring me down. The girl pulls me to face forward and starts grinding her hips into mine. I smile and return the favor. Things started to get heated on the dance floor and the girl put her hand behind my neck and brought my head down to her lips. I kissed back. Every bit of anger towards Maya was released from my body and I was caught up in the moment.

**Maya's POV :**

I was sitting in my hotel room alone, a bunch of the other girls went to the same club that Tristan, Chewy, and Miles went to. I was left alone, not wanting to intrude on what I persisted as a guys night. I turned on the TV to the Bachelorette and then heard my phone ding. I got up to grab it off the charger and say I had a new picture message from Alli. I opened it to see Miles, my Miles, or who used to be my miles kissing some random girl. I thought I could trust him. I begin to cry and text Alli a quick thank you for letting me know. I decided I wasn't going to let some stupid boy hurt me again. I crawl back under the covers, only to find my mind drifting off to what Miles could have been doing at this very second. Was he going to bring the girl back to his room? I got my phone and saved the picture. I sent it to Miles, texting him that I never want to speak to him again when I heard a knock on the door. I got up to see who it was. When I opened the door I was Chewy and Tristan with their heads down.

"Look Maya, we have something to tell you…" Tristan started. I took a deep breath and cut him off.

"I got a picture sent to me, you don't have to say anything. Would you guys like to come in though?" they both shook their heads yes and walked in. We decided to make some ice cream sundaes with what we had in our mini kitchen. They were trying their best to keep my mind off of things, but I just couldn't.

"Look Chewy, you know Miles the best out of everyone. What did I do wrong that is making him do this? I didn't mean to push him away." Chewy embraced me in a hug and reassured me that I did nothing wrong and that Miles is just stupid and selfish. He explained to me how his dad thinks he is a disgrace to the family and wanted him on this trip so bad so he could have two months away from Miles. I never realized his home life was so bad, but every time I brought up his dad running for Mayor, he would say something short and try to distract me with something else. I nodded my head continuing to talk. I noticed I had a message from Miles on my phone. I debated if I should open it or not. I decided that I should, just to see if he had a different side of the story. When I opened up with text, I noticed he sent me a picture of him and the girl together. She looked oddly familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on who it was. I was on the verge of tears when Tristan took my phone and put it in his back pocket, while Chewy handed me a cup of hot chocolate. We all laid down on my bed watching the Bachelorette. Tristan and I kept comparing guys while Chewy just sat there awkwardly. At least he was here and not with Miles though. It was sweet of them both to come check up on me.

**_THE NEXT MORNING_**

**_Miles's POV: _**

I wake up with a big headache. Trying to rack my brain as to what happened last night. After the first hour there with the guys, I was so drunk, I don't even remember what happened after that. I opened my eyes and roll over, only to see Tristan turn his back to me and Chewy give me a look I have never received from him, and it was haunting.

"What?" I asked them both. Hoping to get some kind of answer. Neither of them responded.

"Okay then..where's Maya?" I ask. Tristan looks at me and told me she was having a girls day with Alli. I checked my phone to see if she texted me asking to talk about our argument last night, but she hadn't.

"Hey Miles, why don't you check your texts with Maya?" He said, anger rolling off his tongue with every word he spoke. I unlock my phone and go to my messages with Maya. My heart drops when I noticed she sent me a picture of myself kissing another girl. I don't even remember her name. I also noted that Maya broke up with me. Shit, I would of broke up with myself if I pulled some shit like that. I continued through the messages and noticed I sent Maya a picture message of the girl and I together. God, I'm so stupid. I groaned into my pillow. When I meant revenge, I just meant a boys night, with no invitation for her. Not for me to actually go out and cheat on her. I can't even imagine how she's feeling right now.

"Tristan…" I began, he was the one closest to her. He would know how she felt. He looked at me, anger written all over his face.

"Look Tristan, I know I messed up. I was angry and had too much to drink, that does not excuse what I did, but it had a huge part in it. Just please tell me how bad it is."

"Miles, you'll only know how bad it is when you talk to her, and to talk to her, you'll have to get through Alli and good luck with that one." He turned back to his laptop, reading through his fan comments I presume.

"Chewy…" he looked at me and shook his head. He out of all people knows me to the core. He knows how much I truly _care_ for Maya. I groan and get up. I look in the mirror to see lipstick all over my face. I go to the bathroom and turn the shower on. I look in the mirror and don't even recognize who I am. Tears began to form in my eyes, I shook my head and took a deep breath.

_ It's not over yet Miles. You just have to find a grand way of earning her trust back. You know it won't be easy, but you're a Hollingsworth. You always find a way._

**A/N: AND CLOSE CURTAIN. 40+ reviews for the next chapter. You guys really exceeded my expectations last chapter, so I really believe I can get 40. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I really enjoyed writing it.**


	6. Chapter 6: Little Red Dress

**A/N: Author's note at the end will explain lack of updates, but here you guys go. Please continue to review. Will update Monday.**

Maya's POV:

I awake to the sound of my phone ringing. My eyes barely able to open, still swollen from all the crying I did after Tristan and Chewy left last night. I look to see who's calling. '**_Katie' _**was flashing on my screen. I little smiled escaped my lips as I answer.

"Hey Katie!" I say, trying to muster up any excitement I possibly can.

"Hey kiddo! Sorry for waking you up, I thought you'd be awake by now." I looked at the clock and noticed it was already 11. None of the girls woke me up, but I don't blame them. They all knew what kind of night I had last night.

"We were just up late last night talking, that's all." I said trying to cover up why I slept in so late.

"What happened Maya?" Katie knows me better than I thought she did.

"Can we talk about this later?" I said, desperation in my voice, I was not ready to talk about it with Katie yet.

"It's a boy, isn't it?" she said in all seriousness.

"Yes, but don't tell mom, I promise to fill you in later!" I said, that should get her off my case for a little bit." I heard her deep sigh on the other end of the phone and I knew I won this battle.

"Fine, but next time I call you, you owe me an explanation."

"Deal, thanks Katie! I got to go. Next we talk, I want you to tell me all about soccer camp." I heard her laugh on the other end. After we said our good byes, I got up to go to the bathroom. I looked to my right and jumped. Someone had written on the mirror. _'Maya, please, I'm sorry. At least give me the chance to explain. I'll be waiting outside of your room until you come out.' _I rolled my eyes, took a picture of it, and forwarded it to Alli, Tristan, and Chewy. An hour later, I heard a knock on my door. Scared that it was Miles, I looked through the little peephole and saw it was Tristan and Chewy. I crack the door open to hear Miles say,

"Thanks for the help Chewy." with sarcasm in his tone. Chewy rolled his eyes and shot back.

"Why should I help you? You made this mess on your own." I smiled and stepped aside to let the two boys in. Miles must be sitting on the side because I didn't even see him. I close the door and turn around to see Tristan and Chewy with food. Oh, thank god.

"Ugh, thank you! I'm starving but I don't want to leave the room." I said, starting to open up the containers.

"Did you guys bring drinks?" I ask looking up, they exchange I look that I know meant no. I sigh and grab my wallet to head to the vending machine.

"Are you sure you don't want one of us to go?" Chewy said, biting his lip. I turned around to look them both in the eyes.

"I can't let him trap me inside this room, I'm not a prisoner. I'm not the one who cheated." I said, loud enough hoping he could hear me from the outside. I'm pretty sure he did because I heard a thud on the wall, probably him hitting his head. I walk out the door looking straight ahead. I thought I had gotten away, but I was wrong. Someone grabbed my arm and turned me around. I was forced to face a red eyed boy, hair messed up, and bags under his eyes. I rolled my eyes and began to walk away.

"Please Maya, just hear me out." he said, desperation in his voice.

"Why should I? What did I do to you to deserve that? Absolutely nothing. All we wanted was just to make sure you got enough sleep since you were still knocked out when we were all ready to go. You didn't even hear us getting ready or eating breakfast! So you were obviously tired! So you decide to go and cheat on me? Screw you Miles." I grab the drinks out of the vending machine and begin to walk away. Miles just stood there, still trying to comprehend what I just said.

"How'd it go?" Tristan said when I got back into the room.

"Fine." I said curtly. I took out a paper plate and picked some food. We all sat on my bed and watched Awkward. After about 6 episodes we all heard a noise coming from behind the door. We listened more closely, it was Miles, playing the guitar, and singing? The look on Chewy's face was priceless.

"I've never heard him sing before." He said, trying to rack through his brain. We walked over to the door and started to listen more carefully.

_Can't blame you for thinking_

_That you never really knew me at all_

I took a deep breath and looked at Tristan who was already looking back at me, he gave me a look. He was confused also. My heart was telling me to go to him, but my brain was telling me to stay back.

_I tried to deny you_

_But nothing ever made me feel so wrong_

I thought I was protecting you

_From everything that I go through_

_But I know that we got lost along the way _

I sit down with my back against the door and close my eyes. I need to make a decision. Maybe I should hear him out. I mean, he was outside singing, horribly I might add, but his heart was there. I had made my decision. I stood up and started to turn the door handle slowly.

_Here I am with all my heart_

_I hope you understand_

_I know I let you down_

_But I'm never gonna make_

_That mistake again_

_You brought me closer_

_To who I really am_

_Come take my hand_

_I want the world to see_

_What you mean to me_

He saw I had opened the door and stopped singing. A smile spread across his face.

"You have 5 minutes to explain, starting now." We sat down against the wall as I closed my eyes as he was telling me his story. Apparently getting drunk was his excuse. However, I didn't know he was a drinker when he gets upset. He told me about the girl, the dancing, and the kissing. I've never felt my heart break as much as it did. I decided to cut him off.

"Did anything happen, as in more than kissing?" I said, unable to make eye contact with him. I saw out of the corner of my eye him looking at me like I was insane, but it was a valid question.

"No Maya, I swear."

"Good, now are you going with the group to the club tonight still? I asked, hostility still clear in her voice. I kissed him on the cheek and went back into my. Operation Revenge was now confirmed, I, Maya Matlin, was going to make Mile's jealous. I go into my room and give Winston and Tristan the nod that the plan was all set, they smiled. Of course I was planning on forgiving Mile's, both of them knew that, but I had to make him squirm a little. Tristan rushes me into the bathroom while Winston heads out to get my dry cleaning.

"Are you sure you want to do this Maya?" I look at him and smiled, he knew I was all in, and I know he approved. Tristan began to curl my hair and Alli busted in with her makeup kit. In a matter of a couple hours, I was going to make Miles crumble.

**_Mile's POV_**

I was waiting in the lobby with Chewy and Tristan. They both keep glancing at each other, smirking. Maya was 20 minutes late, but it didn't seem to bother either of them. I was just about to ask them why they kept looking at each other like that, but I was interrupted by an elevator ding. I look at up and feel my heart stop. Maya comes out of the elevator in a short, fitting, red dress. It hugs her curves in every possible way. I notice her in red pumps, making her legs look even longer and thinner than before. My eyes made their way up to her face, and I notice a very natural make up enhancement, but her eyes popped even more than before. I felt Chewy grab my shoulder, laughing. This is what they were planning? _Bastards. _Before I could say anything, she winks at me, and brushes by me to walk with Tristan. What just happened? I walk with Chewy to the club with Maya and Tristan walking in front of us. My eyes looking at her, up and down. I can't believe she dressed like this. She looked utterly amazing. This was going to be a long night.

**A/N: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I got caught up with summer classes and volleyball practice, I just never found the time. Thank you for the awesome reviews. Please continue to review so I will have motivation to write. What will happen next chapter? Hmm?(;**


	7. Chapter 7: OOC

**A/N: Extremely disappointed in the amount of reviews from last chapter. Thinking about discontinuing. Took awhile to get motivated for a short chapter. RATED M. & EXTREMELY OOC.**

**XOXO**

Miles's POV:  
We walked into the club and I see Maya immediately head to the bar and take a seat next to a guy around our age. I raised my eyebrows, but shook it off, maybe she just went to sit. I headed over to sit next to her when I noticed the guy whisper something in her ear and Maya giggling. What the hell is going on? I thought Maya was here with me? I take the seat next to her when I hear the kid offer to buy her a drink. I notice Maya contemplating it and nodding. As the guy next to her gets the bar tenders attention, I glare at Maya.  
"What?" She asks innocently.  
"Really, I thought you were here with me?"  
"I never said I was here with you, I just asked if you were going." She said, rolling her eyes. She turned her attention back to the boy next to her, and finished her drink. They both got up and headed to the dance floor. What is she doing? Is this her way of revenge? I glare daggers at her. Her and the random guy began to dance, at first it was innocent, so I just sat there amused. They danced about 2 feet apart and just laughed, so I thought she wasn't taking is seriously. She turned around to look at me and I smirked at her. I wasn't about to let this get to me. She smiled at me and turned back to the dude. She grabbed his tie and brought him closer. Her hips began swaying back and worth, digging into his. The smirk on my face was immediately wiped off. What the actual fuck, is she crazy? His hands begin to wonder lower and lower. I was on the edge of my seat, ready to punch his face into the floor, but I held myself back. I turned to the bartender.  
"Two shots please," I said, growling. I turned my attention back to the two and noticed then leaning in, lips brushing. Oh fuck no.  
I stood up and stalked over to them. I grab Maya by the arm and turn her around, my lips crashing into hers. I feel her smirk into the kiss and wrap her arms around my neck, deepening the kiss. I bite her lip causing her to moan.  
"You little devil." I growled, crashing my lips back into hers. She looked up at me, her eyes a shade of blue I've never seen before.  
"Your room or mine?" She whispered seductively into my ear. Shivers tremble down my spine as her lips brush against my ear. I grab her by the arm and rush us out.  
Once we reach my room, I kick the door shut and tackle Maya onto my bed, causing her to giggle.  
"Not cool what you pulled back there Matlin."  
"It got your attention though, didn't it?" She looks at me, eyebrows raised.  
"You've had my attention since the day I met you" My lips return to hers, as a ran my hand down her back. She flipped us over and was on top of me. Her hips grinding into mine, earning her a groan. I look at her questioningly, but she nodded her head. I began to unzip her dress, slowly, teasing her. She took her lips off of mine, and they traveled to my neck, biting and sucking and certain points. I take the dress off of her and notice she was wearing a lacy bra and a thong. She begins to unbutton my shirt, her lips traveling slowly down my chest, following the buttons. Soon enough my shirt is off and she begins to unbutton my pants, slowly undoing my zipper. I groan in desperation. My pants are off and I flip us back over, allowing myself to take control. My lips travel to her collarbone and begin to nip. Her hips push into mine as she throws her head back. My hands cup her breasts as I bring my lips to them. I look up at her, silently getting permission, when I noticed a fire in her eyes. I took off her bra and threw it to the floor. My lips went to her nipples and I began to suck on them.  
"Miiiiiiiiles." She moaned, her hands grabbing my hair. Goosebumps appear all over my skin. No girl has ever done this to me. I began to travel lower, leaving a trail of kisses down her stomach. I take off her throng and notice how wet she is.  
"So, I do turn you on Matlin?" I say seductively looking up at her.  
"Stop teasing Miles." She said, her voice so low I barely recognized it. I obeyed and brought my lips back up to hers. She slowly took my boxers off, fully revealing me.  
"Maya, we don't have to do this." I tell her. I'm really willing to wait for this girl.  
"I want to." I reached into my drawer and put on a condom. I was about to enter into her when the door opened.  
"OH MY GOD!" Tristan shrieked.  
"What's wrong Tristan!?" I heard Chewy mutter, stopping dead in his tracks.  
"What the fuck Miles!" He says, obviously taken back. I look over at Maya who is on the verge of tears, I can't even imagine how she feels. She begins to put her clothes back on, not saying a word. Tristan looking clearly pissed off. I don't understand what his problem is. He can be so bipolar with me sometimes. My thoughts begin to drift until I feel Maya get up and run out of the room.  
"Maya!" I call out, but she doesn't stop. I hop out of bed throwing on shorts and a shirt, bumping into Tristan on the way out.  
"Maya, wait up." I follow her back to her room. She turns around, desperation in her eyes.  
"Sleep with me tonight?" her voice croaking. I bring her chin up and press my lips against hers.  
"I'd love to. I'll text you after Madam does bed checks." she nods and walks back to her room. I wonder what that was about. There was a hint of needy in her voice. I head back to my room and get ready for bed. Not saying a word to either of my asshole roommates, both whom are watching me carefully.  
"Stop trying to take advantage of her." Tristan shoots at me. I roll my eyes.  
"I'm not as big as an asshole as you think I am Tristan. I'm in love with Maya. Whether you're willing to accept it or not. So get the fuck over yourself." I look over and notice Chewy start to smile. I know he's never seen me this was about a girl. Madam knocks on the door and Tristan gets up to answer it. After bed check, I head down to Maya's room. After knocking, Alli opened the door and let me in. I headed to Maya's bed where I already saw her tucked in and staring at the ceiling.  
I slide under the covers and wrap my arms around her. She turns to face me and I plant a kiss on her forehead.  
"Why do you like me Miles?" She asked, sadness on her face. Where was this coming from. I sigh and press my lips against hers.  
"I don't like you Maya, I love you." she looked up at me and blushed.  
"I..I love you too Miles." with that being said, she cuddled deeper into my chest, drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: So, this might be the last chapter. Hardly received any reviews. So I'm not really motivated anymore. Thanks.**


End file.
